


i can’t meet them

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [241]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bowkyle, Drabble, Kylebow, M/M, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The more Kyle hears about Bow’s amazing dad, the more anxious he becomes.





	i can’t meet them

“Okay, there’s the library, just up ahead. You’re gonna love my dads, and I know they will love you. Just to warn you, they may be a bit upbeat and may be a bit to close since I know you’re not used to that yet. People all in your personal space I mean.” Bow said to Kyle, telling him about his dads. “They will also bury you in countless of embarrassing childhood pictures of me. And I mean countless, all of my siblings have atleast sixteen albums for themselves, I have 17.”

Kyle nodded, gulping. With every word Bow said about his amazing parents, Kyle felt the pressure become greater. Yes, Bow was an amazing person, and they would obviously believe he dated someone on the same level. They might be disappointed, Kyle was sure of it. Because he was a disappointment and had always been, no matter the Horde or the Rebellion. Everything he did was just wrong, no matter how hard he tried.

“Bow, are you sure they will like me? I’m not exactly the smartest, or the most agile, or that good at anything really. I’m always the worst at everything.”

Bow stopped in his track and looked at the boy with the dirty blond hair. He saw the insecurity in his eyes, and that he was slightly shaking. When had he begun to that?

“Kyle, please stop thinking about yourself in that way. You’re amazing no matter what you do. You just happen to be clumsy and not built for fighting, but you’re so amazing at so many other things. The Horde just value fighting, but here we value so much more.. I love you just the way you are, and I KNOW they will too. I promise.”

“Thanks Bow, it really means a lot to hear, especially from you.”


End file.
